Kirby 3D
Kirby 3D is a 3D animated short based on Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is about eight minutes long, and features the never-before-seen monster named Lobzilla. Fire Kirby makes a special appearance, as does a new Copy Ability exclusive to the short called Kabuki. Seeing that Nightmare Enterprises is active and Dedede's transporter is operative, this episode may have taken place before episodes 96-100. The short uses several traditional Japanese elements, especially Kirby's Kabuki ability. Episode Summary The episode opens up with the N.M.E. Sales Guy conversing with eNeMeE about Kirby's recent accomplishments (showing no regard for the fourth wall as they consider 'best-selling video games' and 'an animated series' accomplishments) as they plan how to ruin his latest media endeavor; a 3D presentation based on the anime, specifically what the audience is already watching. King Dedede then complains to the salesman about the company's failures in the past, and that he demands the strongest monster in the company's arsenal. The NME Salesman shows Dedede the cost of the monster (One billion D-bills "cut" down to two billion). Despite the price, Dedede orders the monster anyway, thinking it's a bargain. The monster turns out to be a small shrimp called Lobzilla. At first, Dedede is disappointed with his small size, but Lobzilla shows his power and freezes both him and Escargoon before running away. Next he is backed up against the Cappy Town circle's center tree by Chef Kawasaki, only to blast and freeze him with his breath. He then shows up at the pond that Tuff, Spikehead, Iro, and Honey are playing in and catching lobsters in and blasts them as well. Tiff, Tuff, and Kawasaki then borrow Mayor Len Blustergas' car and drive up to King Dedede's Castle and both Tuff and Kawasaki explain to her about the small shrimp monster that attacked them. King Dedede then shows Lobzilla that his next target is Kirby and Escargoon uses a Nintendo DS-like remote control to guide a remote-controlled wheeler with cake on it to lure Kirby to the monster. Afterwards, Lobzilla pushes Kirby around several times and his friends arrive just in time to witness it. The monster eventually carelessly rams himself right into a pillar and seemingly knocks himself out once buried in the rubble, much to Dedede's agitation. Just then, Lobzilla shows his true form, which is enlarged and much more monstrous in appearance. Knowing what to do, Tiff calls for the Warp Star as usual, which Kabu sends to Kirby as usual. Kirby is chased and constantly attacked by the monster, even on his Warp Star, when Tiff throws him a torch to suck up. Kirby becomes Fire Kirby, but Fire Kirby is unable to overpower the monster and gets his ability knocked out of him. Tuff is about to toss him another torch when Meta Knight shows up and explains that if Kirby uses Lobzilla's attacks against him, he can triumph. This gives Tiff an idea, and she jumps on the edge of the rampart she and Tuff were watching from, only to slip and almost fall to her doom. (Though Tuff catches her with his hand at the last second.) She tells Kirby to suck up Lobzilla's breath, which he does, and then she tells him to copy the ability, and, indeed, he does copy the ability, turning into Kabuki Kirby to Dedede's and Escargoon's horror (and confusion). The two then circle around each other and they both charge each other. Kabuki Kirby overpowers Lobzilla's breath with a laser from his forehead, which causes the monster to expand, and Kirby smacks him with his rod, causing him to explode like most other monsters do when they're destroyed. His explosion rains down many shrimps for Kirby, Kawasaki, and even Dedede and Escargoon to enjoy while both Tiff and Tuff cheer for Kirby as usual. The episode then ends with Kabuki Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight doing their Kabuki poses and the curtain is then closed on them. Release Kirby 3D was not broadcast like a traditional Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode. It was released several times across multiple platforms due to events that surrounded its distribution. *On August 9, 2009, Kirby of the Stars Special Episode: Take it Down! The Crustacean Monster Ebizou was released on the Wii no Ma, a Japan-exclusive video-on-demand service accessible through Wii. This channel was discontinued on April 30, 2012. *Three years later, the episode was dubbed as Kirby 3D and released on the Nintendo Video program (for Nintendo 3DS) in all regions. The episode was divided into two volumes; these debuted on January 14, 2012 and January 24, 2012, respectively. Kirby 3D was broadcast once a year--January 14 for Volume 1 and January 24 for Volume 2--until the service's discontinuation. On June 16, 2014, Nintendo Video held a "Watch+Win" sweepstakes, issuing a download of the two volumes as the prize.Imgur The Nintendo Video service shut down on June 29, 2015. *In July 2015 , both volumes of Kirby 3D were made viewable with or without stereoscopic 3D on the Nintendo 3DS eShop. The episode currently remains available through this service. *On August 1, 2017, Kirby 3D was re-released on the My Nintendo rewards program in North America. Both volumes could be purchased together for 100 Platinum Coins and subsequently downloaded, replicating the downloads that were given out as "Watch+Win" prizes. This was one of the Kirby-themed rewards distributed in celebration of Kirby's 25th Anniversary, being released exactly 25 years after Kirby's Dream Land was released in North America. Trivia *Fololo and Falala make a cameo in the intro. *Fire Kirby has a more red appearance than other episodes in the anime. The transformation for the ability was slightly sped up. *Lobzilla, when first attacking Kirby, pulls him apart and weaves him into a string design reminiscent of Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Kawasaki's voice sounds slightly different in this episode. This is because Kirby 3D was dubbed after the death of Maddie Blaustein, Kawasaki's original voice actress. **As with Kawasaki, both Iro and Kabu also sound different in this episode. *In this episode, Tiff knows how to drive. *This is the only episode where the Holy Nightmare Co. background behind the NME Salesman isn't airbrushed over just like in the other English dubbed episodes. *There were no changes made to the music in the English dub of this episode, apart from the theme song. *Unlike any other episode in the anime or other media, Meta Knight's eyes flash whenever he is speaking. *It is not explained as to how Kirby obtains the Kabuki ability from Lobzilla. Gallery Kirby Volume.jpg|Nintendo Video artwork Kirby Volume 2.jpg|Nintendo Video artwork Kirby_3D_Rerelease.png| My Nintendo video artwork Video References it:Kirby: Right Back At Ya: Speciale 3D ja:星のカービィ〜特別編〜 倒せ!! 甲殻魔獣エビゾウ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes